


Sundust On Your Lips

by tulirepo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Katsuki Yuuri, Female Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Humor, Genderswap, Getting Together, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Pole Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulirepo/pseuds/tulirepo
Summary: Phichit had always told Yuuri that her drunken adventures might lead to finding her mate, but she didn’t believe it until it happened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to write what I want to read so this is how this fem Viktuuri omegaverse happened.  
> I’ll be forever grateful for Tonhalszendvics who came up with a legit reason for Phichit’s absence from the party.

The throbbing in her head told Yuuri that she was having a really bad hangover from last night. As always when she went dancing to let out her energies. 

It took a bit longer in her sick state to realize that she was in a foreign place, in a really nice smelling but unknown bed. At this realization, her heart started to race incredibly fast, and she felt like throwing up. Fortunately, there was a basket next to the bed because she couldn’t have made to the bathroom even if she knew where it was. 

She felt like shit, and swore not to drink ever again. 

As she moved in a sitting position, she noted that only her legs felt sore but not her hips – so she probably didn’t have sex last night. 

Okay… hopefully. 

She tended to be a blackout drunk, and it was incredibly awkward in the next morning when she woke up next to her hook ups and didn’t remember their names. She hated to admit, but she was very much an alpha stereotype. 

Whoever was her host, they left her a bottle of water and painkillers on the nightstand. She washed out her mouth then swallowed the pills carefully, hoping that she won’t throw up again. Now she felt how dehydrated she was. 

She couldn’t find her glasses anywhere, so she hoped that she didn’t bring them in the first place. She wasn’t in a situation to be able to allow herself new glasses, and her eyes were terrible. 

When she judged that she wouldn’t throw up from moving, she got up. Her clothes were on the end of the bed, nicely folded, but she didn’t feel like putting on the tight fitting, short, dark blue cocktail dress with sequin beads sewn onto it – it seemed to be a good idea last night. Somehow she had a comfy, large shirt on that reached to her mid thighs, and she didn’t lose her panties which was a big relief. 

At whoever’s place she crashed, they had already seen her in less, and growing up in an onsen, Yuuri wasn’t ashamed of her body. So she took a deep breath, and stepped out of the room to look for the people living here. She went in the direction of a conversation; she didn’t know the owner of the deep, smooth voice, but she heard that she was somehow on phone with her best friend, Phichit who was freaking out as much as Yuuri could tell from her tone. 

“I promise she’s alright,” said the woman with an undercut, leaning on the kitchen counter as she spoke. “Well, she has probably a really bad hangover, but we didn’t do anything to her.”

“I want to speak with her,” Phichit demanded, sounding pretty aggressive. “Or I won’t believe you.”

This was when the woman got up from the counter with a sigh, straightening her tall figure. On the other side of her head where longer, blonde curls, reaching to her shoulder. Noticing Yuuri’s presence, she smiled at her. 

“Okay, she just woke up,” she said to Phichit, handing the phone to Yuuri. “Tell your friend that we didn’t kidnap you.”

Yuuri gulped before looking at the screen to see her friend’s worried face. Phichit could be a lot, especially when it was about defending Yuuri’s honour. Which was already pretty stained by the way after all of Yuuri’s adventures that involved alcohol and one night stands. 

“Hi, Phichit,” she said, not even trying to smile. The medicine hadn’t kicked in yet, and her head felt like splitting in two which she probably deserved. “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“Don’t worry?” Phichit shrieked in a tone that her beloved hamsters could have envied. Yuuri winced; when Phichit got into the mom mood, it was better to let her do all the scolding. “The others came back without you! I knew it was a bad idea to let you go with them, they are so irresponsible!”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri muttered. 

“Then I got a selfie after midnight…” Phichit continued, looking slightly less angry now. “Stating that you have a harem now.”

“I had a _what_?!”

“Oh, cherie…” the blond woman sighed theatrical. “I’m so hurt that you don’t remember.” Pulling out her phone, she showed her the said picture; Yuuri stood between her and another really attractive woman, clinging on their necks and grinning wildly. The worst was that Yuuri knew this was exactly like her drunk self. 

“I’m Chris by the way. And the girl you where humping at after this is Vika. She was really impressed by you.”

“Oh my God,” Yuuri groaned, paling. “This is awful, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be, nothing bad happened,” Chris grinned. “You were really drunk and couldn’t tell us where you live so we thought it was better not to let you go home alone.”

Yuuri buried her face in her hands, trying to hide her unending embarrassment. She heard as Phichit started to laugh in relief, thanking then Chris that they took care of her and apologizing for being rude and that she accused them. Finally, she told her to come home in a decent time for fresh lunch and to meet her new babies. The reason why she couldn’t come to the party was that one of her hamsters was giving birth in the night. 

“It’s alright,” Chris said after finishing the call. “You should eat something if you can, and then Vika will lend you some decent clothes. And we’ll find you shoes.”

“What happened to mine?” Yuuri frowned. 

“I have no idea, you didn’t have shoes by the time we met,” Chris shrugged. 

“Fuck,” Yuuri muttered. Phichit would surely kill her for losing those heels. 

Chris was nice enough not to comment any more on Yuuri’s drunk adventures, putting cold meat, cheese and bread on the table, accompanied by freshly brewed coffee – and that was the only thing Yuuri could stomach right now. While she drank her coffee, she heard a door opening and another really tall woman walked in the kitchen with her silver hair up on the top of her head in a messy bun, wearing a pink robe. She smiled brightly, her lips forming a heart’s shape as she noticed Yuuri, rushing to her and taking her hand in hers; her skin felt really warm. 

“You’re alive, Yuuri, I’m so glad!” she beamed. “You really made us worry last night.”

Yuuri gulped, staring at the beautiful woman bowing in front of her. “Please tell me I didn’t throw up on either of you.”

“Oh, no, you threw up in the taxi… the driver kicked us out, and we needed to walk back home while you tried to get naked.”

Yuuri felt her face and neck burning from embarrassment. 

“You weren’t much better, Vika,” Chris laughed. “You wanted to marry her after she bought you a drink!”

“Hush, Christine,” she hissed at her friend, not taking her eyes off Yuuri. “I don’t know how much you remember from last night, but I’m Vika. Or Viktoria if you like that better. 

“Yuuri.”

“Yes, I know,” she smiled again; under her pink lips where perfectly shaped white teeth, and Yuuri felt too hangover to not to stare at her mouth. As she met Viktoria’s clear blue eyes, her heart skipped a beat. Viktoria might have noticed her staring because she let go of her hand. “I get you some clothes, dear, okay? And we need to find you shoes.”

Apparently, all the shoes Viktoria and Chris owned were too big for her which was no wonder as both of them were a lot taller. They ended up giving Yuuri furred slippers. Viktoria got her a wide skirt with elastic waist and a lose shirt – probably the only fitting ones since Viktoria had a slender, tall figure, completely different compared to Yuuri’s wide hips and big breasts. Yuuri wasn’t complaining though; at least she didn’t have to try to fit back in her party dress, and Viktoria’s clothes smelt exactly like the bed she slept in the night which somehow made his nausea better. 

“Aw, you look cute in these clothes, you should keep them,” Viktoria beamed, watching Yuuri as she stepped into the slippers. Yuuri didn’t understand how she could say something like this when she looked like dead, wanting to dissolve in the ground. 

“No, I’ll give them back to you, I promise, just give me your number,” she said without much thinking what this could imply. 

“Wow, smooth,” Chris purred. 

“Not like that!” Yuuri blushed furiously; surely the breath-taking Viktoria wouldn’t want to date an alpha who couldn’t even hold her liqueur! 

“I wouldn’t mind if it was like that,” Viktoria winked, pulling the hair tie out of her hair. “No pressure though, I know I’m not everyone’s type.”

Yuuri stared at her open mouthed, unbelieving. Not her type? Viktoria looked like a dream come true! Sure, she was unusually tall and slender for an omega, but this only made her look more like a supernatural being. 

“You’re my type,” she blurted out, and Chris whistled. 

“Well, Vika’s looking for a partner for her heat…”

Yuuri thought it was better to flee while Viktoria scolded her friend for giving away too much personal information. 

 

*

 

“What the hell, Yuuri! Do you know how worried I was when the others came back without you?” Phichit scolded her as soon as Yuuri stepped into their shared apartment. “You were lucky that those omegas took you in for the night.”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri muttered. 

“It’s okay… I’m glad you’re alright,” she said, furious expression softening as she opened her arms for a hug. “Come here, silly.”

Yuuri let her fuss over her for a few minutes; about the quality of the borrowed clothes and the lack of her heels; she wasn’t that angry about them like Yuuri thought she would be. 

Letting her go, she asked, “Do you want to see the babies?”

“Of course!” Yuuri nodded enthusiastic. First, they went to pick up her glasses though; fortunately, she left them on the nightstand. When she slipped them on, she immediately felt that the world slipped back on its right place, and her headache eased a bit. 

The cage of the new born babies and their mother’s was calm, without any movement. Phichit told her that they probably hid in their house while she changed the water and put in fresh food. Smelling it, the hamster mom came out, and Phichit pulled away her hand to let her eat in peace and to not make her nervous. 

“I had a bit rough night… I realized it almost too late that I should separate her from the others.”

“What will you do with the little ones?” Yuuri asked while watching the hamster munching on the fruit. 

“I don’t know,” Phichit bit her lips, giving then a side look to Yuuri which she knew too well.

“No, Peach, we won’t keep them,” she said firmly. 

“But…” she pouted, already knowing that she had lost the battle. 

“It’s a never ending circle. Please write a post or something about them.”

Sighing, Phichit gave in. “I’ll find you nice owners, I promise.”

Yuuri hoped that she wouldn’t cry too much when the day comes to give them away because that would make her cry too. 

After watching the other hamsters for a while, they moved to Yuuri’s bed where she laid down while Phichit drew in the curtains. The darkness helped her hangover to get better, and Phichit settled down at her side, clearly thirsty to get more information about Yuuri’s eventful night. 

“Okay… you need to tell me about your harem,” she grinned, making Yuuri groan in embarrassment. 

“I can’t believe I said that.”

“Well, technically you wrote it. And don’t tell me this wasn’t like you…”

Yuuri groaned again – the problem was that this was exactly like her. “You’ll be disappointed because there’s no juicy story.”

“I don’t believe that!”

“I’m blackout drunk, remember?” Yuuri tapped on her forehead. “Though it’s better so, I could barely look in their eyes in the morning.”

Phichit pouted unimpressed, shaking her head. “I can’t believe that you finally meet two lovely female omegas, and you don’t remember anything…”

“Not like anything happened!”

“Yeah because they were thinking with their heads,” Phichit rolled her eyes. “And the morning? You should remember that!”

“I woke up in an unknown room, threw up, went out and met Chris. You know the girl who you yelled at in the phone. She gave me coffee then Viktoria came and… _she’s so freaking beautiful_ , you should have seen her.”

“Yeah, you sent a selfie with her,” Phichit grinned. “Looks like your type.”

“And she thought that she wasn’t, can you believe that?”

“Let’s be honest: you can give pretty confusing signals,” her friend shrugged. “I can imagine that your sober self was pretty cold.”

Yuuri whined, rolling on her stomach and pressing her face between the pillows even though it didn’t help in fleeing from Phichit. 

“Okay, what happened after that?”

“Viktoria lent me her clothes, then Chris started to talk about her heat and I left because that’s really not my business.”

Phichit shrieked, hitting her thighs in excitement. 

“Two gorgeous omegas were talking about their heats and you left?!”

“It was only Viktoria’s…”

“And does this tell you something?”

“That they’re really good friends?” Yuuri tried; discussing heats and ruts usually implied a lot of trust. 

“Ah… no,” Phichit sighed dramatically. “You might have impressed Viktoria enough that she would consider you as a heat partner.”

“No way, have you seen her?!”

“Yeah. And she let you sleep in her room, gave you her clothes… you have her scent all over yourself, didn’t you notice?”

Yuuri got up on her elbows and pressed her nose to her skin; under the layers of I-really-should-take-a-shower she indeed could smell an omega’s scent. Her face was flaming and she buried herself back in the pillow. “This is so embarrassing!”

“You could ask her out,” Phichit suggested. “You need to give her clothes back anyway.

“And what if she says no?” Yuuri whined, completely unalphalike; her drunken adventures were humiliating enough and she felt like she couldn’t take a rejected date now.

“I doubt that would happen,” Phichit said, picking up Yuuri’s phone and opening her messages. “See, she already checked on you!”

Frowning, Yuuri took her phone, almost dropping it when it buzzled with a new message. 

_I hope you got home alright! ;)  
Oh… and we could visit that coffee you mentioned last night_ , said the new one.

It seemed like drunk Yuuri had already asked out Viktoria – which she was grateful for – and the omega said yes for some mysterious reason. 

 

*

 

Yuuri wasn’t freaking out before the date only because Phichit prepared her. She insisted on making her make-up – nothing too flashy but, she didn’t let her go without a light red lipstick. Yuuri didn’t let her chose her outfit though; knowing Phichit it would have been too flashy or slightly provocative. 

“I still think you should wear her shirt,” Phichit teased her, grinning. “I’ve heard that impresses omegas a lot.”

“Phichit! I go to give her them back!”

“Sure,” she nodded with a mischievous smile, but she didn’t press the issue anymore. Yuuri was grateful for that because her nerves hadn’t gotten to her yet, and she would have been happy if that didn’t happen at all. 

Half an hour later Yuuri was standing in front of the café they agreed on. She rolled a strand of hair between her thumb and index finger as she glanced around in all directions. She kind of wished that she had worn a skirt because it was a hot day, but she hated too much when her sweating thighs pressed together in the heat, causing painful marks on her skin. 

She glanced at her watch; Viktoria was late. As much as she tried to remain confident, anxious thoughts started to nag her that her date partner must have changed her mind and didn’t want to meet her anymore. But then she felt someone tapping on her shoulder, and as she turned around, Viktoria was there, smiling apologetic. 

“Sorry I was late, I missed my bus.”

“No problem,” Yuuri nodded, trying to hide that she liked the sight of Viktoria in a light pink summer dress which let her see her delicate shoulders and long slender legs that she almost started to drool. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Viktoria chuckled, clearly aware of her staring. 

“I brought back your clothes!” Yuuri said quickly, pressing the bag in Viktoria’s arms. She blinked surprised as if she had completely forgotten about them. 

“Oh, thanks…” she muttered, almost dropping them as she tried to fit them in her tiny looking bag – without any success. Then she gestured to the door, “Shall we go in?”

Yuuri followed her; despite she was the one knowing the place, Viktoria moved more confidently, choosing a table in a shady corner, right under the fans. She slipped in between the table and the wall while Yuuri pulled out a chair right at the corner so they sat practically next to each other. Viktoria grabbed the menu and opened it, laying it so that Yuuri could see it too.

“I think I take something cold… that ice coffee with mint sounds pretty good. And you Yuuri?”

“I’ll take the same,” she said without thinking, immediately wanting to hit herself for sounding so cliché on the first date. “If they have it lactose free.”

Viktoria didn’t have any remark just waived to the waitress to sign her they had chosen. While they waited for their orders to arrive, there was an awkward silence. Yuuri fumbled with the corners of the menu, trying to resist the urge of folding it. When their drinks arrived, Viktoria poured all the sugar she found on the tiny tray, even asking for Yuuri’s part. Yuuri stated a bit envious that she must be that kind of person who didn’t gain weight no matter what she ate. 

When Yuuri looked up, she met with Viktoria’s searching gaze. 

“You’re different than I imagined,” the dreaded sentence left her lips. 

Yuuri bit her lips, “I’m sorry that… this isn’t what you imagined.” 

“No, no! Not in a bad way, I swear,” she laughed with a nervous tone. “We were both drunk when we first met.”

“Please tell me I didn’t do anything embarrassing.”

“Not at all,” Viktoria smiled. “You were amazing on the pole!”

“Oh, no,” Yuuri groaned, burying her face in her palms. “I’m going to sink in the floor now…”

“What? No, you need to teach me how to move like that!” Viktoria leant closer, pupils widened in excitement. “Please.”

Yuuri blushed as she imagined Viktoria’s perfect figure on a pole how graceful she would look, and nodded, “Okay… I think I can ask our tutor if I could bring you there when I go to practice.” 

“Great!” Viktoria grinned, and Yuuri’s heart wasn’t rushing from anxious thoughts anymore. “Now tell me more about yourself!” 

Maybe Yuuri didn’t make such a fool of herself if Viktoria was so excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other part comes tomorrow if everything goes well. :)
> 
> Let me know what you think here or on [tumblr](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/). ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's half three in the night, and I need to get up before five, but I did it!!!
> 
> Viktoria asks Yuuri to be her heat partner. :3

It turned out that Viktoria was terrible at pole dancing. 

“It looks so easy when you do it!” she whined as she sat on the floor, stretching out her long legs in front of herself as Yuuri showed her a basic movement again, answering only when she was back on the floor. 

“I’ve been doing this for three years,” she said. As Viktoria didn’t seem to want to get up, she decided to show off a bit her skills; she climbed up, linked her legs on the top then leant backwards. She felt Viktoria’s gaze fixated on her which made her alpha rumble with satisfaction. 

Her alpha side told her constantly that Viktoria smelled like she was in pre-heat, and the scent dulling patches on her neck were also pretty obvious. Yuuri didn’t want to be pushy and ask it though, but she remembered the morning after their first meeting when Chris said that Viktoria was looking for a heat partner. 

Considering their successful dates she hoped that Viktoria would ask her. 

She lowered herself back on the floor, reaching out for Viktoria’s hand to help her up from the ground. 

“Come on, try again.”

“I’m too clumsy for this, and I don’t want to fall on my butt again.”

“I’ll hold you, don’t worry,” Yuuri promised, chuckling. “Let’s try again.”

This time Viktoria didn’t end up on her butt – only because Yuuri was there, cushioning her fall when she stepped somehow wrong (maybe too distracted by how soft the skin on Viktoria’s waist was), slipping as she supported the omega’s weight. Viktoria yelped surprised as they went down, and Yuuri couldn’t breathe as she landed on her, with an elbow in her stomach. Viktoria rolled off from her as soon as she could, leaning above her, worried. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Are you alright?”

Yuuri groaned when she finally could catch air, “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure, can you move?”

After carefully moving her limbs, Yuuri nodded. “Yeah… but I think I lay here a bit.”

Viktoria laid back next to her, sighing in the material of the floor. 

“Ah, I shouldn’t have come…” she mumbled. “Pre-heat makes me really clumsy. I’m sure you noticed it by now…” 

Yuuri took a deep breath; Viktoria’s scent dulling patches must have shifted or their effect wore off because of the heat and the sweat as she could now smell her pre-heat clearly, with a slightly distressed note in it, probably from the fall. 

“Yeah, I did… your scent is nice.”

“You think so?” Viktoria asked, a mischievous gleam glistening in her eyes. “Or only your alpha makes you say this?”

“Both,” Yuuri said without thinking, and when the meaning got to her brain, she blushed. However, Viktoria didn’t laugh at her, expression softening as she reached for her hand. 

“Yuuri… I know we know each other only for two weeks, but… I wonder if you would be my heat partner.”

“Are you serious?” Yuuri stared – this was simply too good to be true!

“Yeah. But if you don’t want to, it’s alright too.”

“Of course I want to!” Yuuri said, squeezing Viktoria’s hand, but she wasn’t prepared for the omega launching herself on her, tackling her in a tight hug. 

“I’m so glad,” Viktoria whined, rubbing their cheeks catlike together. Quickly forgetting her surprise, Yuuri hugged her back. She loved as their warm skin and their covered breasts pressed together, it was soft and gentle, and suddenly she didn’t understand what she was looking for in men’s arms. “This will be the first time that I have a partner for it.”

“Oh, really?” Yuuri pressed closer, nudging away the patches on her neck so that she could breathe in more of her sweet scent. 

“Yeah.” She felt as Viktoria nodded while tilting her head to the side to allow her more scenting. 

“I promise to take good care of you.”

“I’m sure of that,” Viktoria giggled as Yuuri’s nose somehow found a ticklish spot on her neck, and pulling away, she pressed a kiss on her cheek. Yuuri felt blood rushing in her face, but the sweet peck made her bolder to stare at Viktoria’s plump lips. The omega smiled as she took the hint, leaning in and pressing their lips together. Yuuri sighed as she pulled her closer, burying her right hand in her messy bun while her left found Viktoria’s waist. In the next minute, they were on the floor again, now with Yuuri on top, kneeing between her partner’s legs as their tongues met. When they finally parted, both of them were panting, and Viktoria’s pre-heat scent was filling the air of the dance studio almost in a suffocating way. Yuuri felt arousement bubbling in her belly; this wasn’t maybe the best place to get an erection. Viktoria pouted as Yuuri sat up, following her with pecks on her lips, face and neck, making Yuuri moan. 

“Please sleep at my place,” she whispered. “I have a nest, but it’s missing you.”

It wasn’t a question that Yuuri would say yes. 

 

*

 

As Viktoria’s patches weren’t working properly anymore, Yuuri saw her home before she went to pick up a few things from her place; the omega told her to bring a few fluffy sweaters too as they tended to hold personal scent stronger, making them perfect material for nesting. Picking up her stuff went a bit slower than she planned because Phichit demanded to know all the details of their date, yelling happily when Yuuri told her that Viktoria asked her to be her partner. 

Arriving at Viktoria’s place, Yuuri had the impression that the omega was closer to her heat as she assumed. She met Chris at the door; she had a stuffed backpack and she winked at her with a knowing grin. 

“I’ll go to my girlfriend’s place while you girls have fun.”

“Get out, Christine!” Viktoria almost hissed, smiling too sweetly. She must have been that type of omega who was irritated by any possible treat nearby because she dropped herself around Yuuri, holding her tightly until her friend vanished. 

“Wow…” Yuuri breathed. “That was…”

“Embarrassing,” Viktoria nodded, letting go of her to open the windows and clear out the remains of another omega’s lingering perfume and scent. “Sorry about that, I find my possessiveness hard to control in pre-heat… She’s my best friend, but I can’t take another omega’s closeness this close to my heat.”

“No, it was hot.”

“Oh… okay,” Viktoria blushed, closing the windows when she judged so that the bothering scents were gone. She drew in the curtains too, hoping to close out the summer heat. “I’m glad you like it.”

Yuuri still held onto her bag when the omega returned to her side, looking around in the neat apartment. 

“Where should I put my things?” she asked when Viktoria grabbed her hands again. 

“Come, I’ll show you my nest.”

They stopped however when they reached her room, and Viktoria spun around, staring at Yuuri. 

“Did you get your sweaters?”

“Sure,” Yuuri said, raising her bag which was immediately snatched away by Viktoria. 

“Wait here until I call you,” she said before slipping in and shutting the door in Yuuri’s face. She heard her rummaging in the room, most likely rearranging things in the last minute and tucking Yuuri’s clothes in her nest – at least this was what omegas did in movies. After a few minutes, Viktoria granted her permission to enter, and Yuuri took a big breath before opening the door. 

She remembered Viktoria’s room in pastel colours; now it was almost too dark to see, the light that could filter through the curtains was reddish, and there was a fan next to the wardrobe in the corner. Viktoria’s nest took all the bed and there were pillows around it too in case of one of them would fall down. The omega sat in the middle of it, invitingly reaching out her hands to Yuuri. Yuuri smiled, climbing in with quickening heartbeat, paying attention not to ruin her partner’s work as she settled in front of her, knees touching. 

“I hope it’s not too small… I haven’t really built nests for two.”

“I’m sure we’ll fit,” Yuuri smiled. Her gaze fell on a pillow behind Viktoria; there was one of her sweaters pulled on it as a pillowcase and it warmed Yuuri’s heart. “When does it start?”

“Probably tomorrow. Maybe I’ll wake up already in heat.”

“Wow, you cut going out really close.”

“Well… catching a pretty alpha was my priority,” Viktoria winked, putting a hand on Yuuri’s knee, chuckling when she linked their fingers. “Want to make out again?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened as she nodded enthusiastic. “Sure.”

Viktoria’s smile widened as she climbed in her lap, one hand sliding up on Yuuri’s thigh, briefly squeezing Yuuri’s hips before she settled to devour Yuuri’s mouth. The angle was a bit awkward at first because of her height, but they made it work. It was a gentle tasting of each other, sharing their scents until Viktoria started purring, tackling Yuuri under the covers to cuddle her and to explore each other’s curves. 

 

*

 

When Yuuri woke up the next morning, Viktoria was still asleep, smelling strongly of heat. They slept naked and cuddled together, and while Yuuri felt almost uncomfortably hot, she didn’t deny the skin contact from her partner. 

Yuuri stroked down Viktoria’s back feather lightly; she stirred, whimpering and burying her face deeper in the pillow with Yuuri’s sweater. This was the first time for Yuuri to take care of an omega in heat, but she figured that it was better not to wake her up yet so that she could get some sleep. 

Yuuri got up as carefully as she could, stealing from Viktoria’s wardrobe a lose pyjama shirt with a pink bunny on it then she went to the kitchen to make coffee and a light breakfast. Viktoria wouldn’t eat much in heat probably, but it couldn’t hurt trying to feed her. 

She was halfway through cutting fruits for salad when arms slipped around her waist and long hair brushed her shoulders as Viktoria leant to her neck to nibble on her scent gland. Yuuri sat down the knife quickly before it would have slipped out of her grasp, the rush of pheromones in her body making her dizzy. Her cock started to slip out of its place, starting to erect from the strong heat scent that swept from the omega. Fortunately, she didn’t have panties on; she always hated getting an erection in tight clothes. 

Yuuri almost lost her balance as Viktoria pressed to her back, rutting against her and soaking her in her sweet scent to mark her as her heat partner. 

“I need you back in my nest,” she whined desperately, and Yuuri took a deep breath. 

“First breakfast, Viktoria,” she said gently, turning around to touch the omega’s heated skin. Viktoria looked like a mess; her hair was unkemt, pupils wide with the blue almost disappearing in them, and she nuzzled Yuuri’s palm, kissing the scent gland on her wrist. 

“I’ve told you to call me Vika,” she pouted. “Viktoria is so… formal.”

“Okay, sorry,” Yuuri muttered, pressing an apologizing kiss on her lips. Then she took a piece of apple and pressed it to her lips until they opened and took it. Viktoria licked off the juice from her fingers. “Let me finish my coffee because I’m useless without it then I’m completely yours.”

Yuuri gasped when Viktoria suddenly grabbed her cock, pulling it from under the long shirt. “I don’t think you’re useless.”

“Vika!” she groaned, blushing hard as she prayed away the curious hand. “Be patient a bit, please.”

It was tempting, so tempting to give in the instincts and take Viktoria right on the top of the table, or even standing, but Yuuri restrained herself. While they fooled around a bit yesterday, they didn’t get to penetration, and Yuuri wanted their first time to be romantic. 

Well, as romantic as a heat could be. 

Finally, they agreed on Yuuri finishing her coffee and feeding Viktoria with bits while the omega took one of Yuuri’s thighs between her legs and rutted against it to ease the first wave of her heat. It was hard to swallow right when Yuuri was coated in alluring and fertile smelling slick and saw as the very naked omega sated herself which turned her on even more. And Viktoria was actually able to come from this; Yuuri had to catch her so that she didn’t collapse on the floor. 

“Are you alright?” Yuuri asked slightly worried that she overstepped a boundary with not helping Viktoria right away and that she was mad at her for not taking her immediately.

“Yeah…” she nodded enchanted, trying to gain back her balance as she tucked her head between Yuuri’s breasts. It was a cramped position, and Yuuri was glad that they had already explored each other’s body yesterday because her cock throbbed almost painfully. “But I’ll die if you won’t take me now.”

Yuuri sighed relieved, setting down her empty mug and pressing a kiss on Viktoria’s forehead. “Let’s get you back in your nest.”

“Our nest,” Viktoria corrected her. Her legs trembled as she straightened her body so Yuuri put an arm around her waist to support her. Viktoria swung her arm immediately to her shoulder, pressing Yuuri’s face to her bare breasts. She only let go of her when she climbed in the nest, wiggling her butt inviting and letting out a surprised but happy moan as Yuuri grasped her.

“Come on,” she moaned. “I waited enough.”

Yuuri grabbed her hips, turning her around – she wanted to see her face for their first time. Viktoria linked her legs right away around her, urging her to slide in, but Yuuri remembered to probe her cunt with her fingers. 

“Do it,” Viktoria demanded, almost hissing as she gripped her arms. 

“You’re quite tight.”

“I’m dripping wet, I’ll be fine, please.” Her voice got higher, and it seemed as if there were tears forming in her eyes. Yuuri’s alpha side snapped, instincts taking over for a second as she pulled her fingers away, grabbed her hips and slid in with a smooth movement. Viktoria cried out loudly, a tremble running through her body as she clung on Yuuri as if her life depended on her. Yuuri waited her to adjust until she started to squirm for more friction. Smirking, she started with slow, experimental thrusts, gaining speed when Viktoria asked for more. Her heat made her peak easy to reach, and Yuuri needed to concentrate on not coming when her walls started to contract, squeezing her cock almost painfully. Viktoria shut her eyes closed as she came, back arching. Yuuri stilled until Viktoria calmed down and she asked with hoarse voice:

“Why did you stop?”

“I’m close to knotting,” Yuuri said, pulling out. “You said…”

“I think I do want it,” Viktoria didn’t let her finish the sentence. “It wouldn’t hurt that much now…”

“It shouldn’t hurt at all.”

“Oh…”

“Who did hurt you?” Yuuri barely could hold back a growl as she thought about the careless alpha who caused Viktoria pain. 

“I was only uncomfortable.” The omega grabbed her shoulder and pulled her down for a kiss. “I want it with you. Now.”

“Okay…” Yuuri muttered to her lips, determined to make knotting a better experience for Viktoria. “Let me check if you’re relaxed enough.”

Ignoring her erection, she lowered herself between Viktoria’s legs, probing her cunt with three fingers; they slid in easily, and a lustful moan told her that she wasn’t hurting her. Then she kissed down from her belly button until she got to her clitoris, giving it a teasing lick. The effect came immediately; Viktoria’s hips jerked, and Yuuri’s name left her lips almost like a prayer. A hand landed in her hair, pressing down her head, and Yuuri took this as an invitation to continue her work. Her tongue slip between her folds where she was already stretched around her fingers, and she heard Viktoria gasping for air, her fingers digging almost painfully in her scalp. Her orgasm was weaker this time, but she went completely boneless under Yuuri while she tasted more of her sweet slick; she was even wetter than before. But this time Viktoria pushed away her head, probably too overstimulated from all the fucking and sucking. Yuuri patted her thighs with a satisfied little smirk; she had been always told that she was amazing in oral sex. 

“There you go,” she whispered gently, laying down next to the still panting omega. Viktoria turned her head in her direction and whined until Yuuri took her in her arms to sooth, kissing and nuzzling the top of her head. Viktoria started to giggle when she noticed that her cock was pocking her belly, tucking her nose under Yuuri’s chin. 

“So can I take your knot now?” she asked lazily after a few minutes of resting. 

“Yeah,” Yuuri nodded, yelping when Viktoria suddenly tackled her into laying on her back then climbed on her. “Already?”

“I’m in heat, why are you so surprised?” Viktoria grinned, grabbing her cock and lowering herself on it with a happy moan. “I haven’t made my alpha come yet.”

“Ah, Vika…” Yuuri moaned; Viktoria calling her her alpha made things to her. She cupped Viktoria’s breasts; they fitted perfectly in her palms and the rosy nipples were incredibly sensitive. As Viktoria started to move, Yuuri’s hands slip down to her waist, gripping her firmly when she thrust up as answer, knot already forming. Viktoria could only grind on her and whimper as it swelled in her, filling her cunt completely, then Yuuri came with a surprisingly loud moan, and it felt like she was spilling forever while Viktoria’s walls contracted, milking her even more. 

Yuuri lost her virginity long ago, but this was her best orgasm ever – probably increased from all the heat pheromones Viktoria bathed her in. She still trembled as Viktoria leant down to kiss her, full tongue. Finally, she pulled away and nested her face in the crock of Yuuri’s neck, stroking her breasts while Yuuri caught air. 

“Your knot feels nice,” she muttered, kissing her behind her ear, purring loudly. Yuuri hugged her closer, letter herself completely get lost in the mingled scent of both of them and the happy sounds of a satisfied omega. 

She didn’t want to leave her nest ever. 

When she had calmed down, she run her fingers through Viktoria’s long strands. 

“We should get it in a ponytail or braid before it gets too tangles, hm?”

But the omega didn’t answer – she was fast asleep after the exhausting first wave, snoring happily on her chest. 

Yuuri did a good job after all. 

 

*

 

Viktoria’s heat lasted two days, and they tried every pose that came in their mind; when her instincts were sated, they talked or simply cuddled in silence until one of them fell asleep. 

It was actually the best sex Yuuri ever had. 

On the third morning, the heat broke; their scent still lingered in the air, but Yuuri didn’t want to leave the nest even if she needed a shower. 

“Come on, Sleeping Beauty, shower with me!” Viktoria nagged her, but Yuuri only hid under the blanket, wanting nothing more than to sleep. Even with her perfect stamina, she was exhausted after all the sex they had. 

When Viktoria saw that she couldn’t seduce her out of the bed, she left her with a kiss, and Yuuri heard the shower running. However, she didn’t return after it which made Yuuri worried that she hurt her feeling when she said she didn’t want to shower with her. Right when she sat up to look for her, the door of the bedroom opened, and Viktoria came in with a tray of food. 

“No, Yuuri, stay there!”

“You… you brought us breakfast in the bed?” Yuuri stared, mouth watering. She didn’t even notice before how hungry she was. “It looks amazing!”

“I know,” Viktoria purred as she settled next to her. She baited away Yuuri’s hands when she wanted to reach for the food. “Hush, I’ll feed you.”

And Yuuri allowed her even if they made a bigger mess so. Viktoria giggled and purred in delight, rubbing her wrists to Yuuri at every given chance. Yuuri wanted to take her again, now without all the haze of heat, but she didn’t want to be seem too pushy. After finishing the food and setting the tray on the ground, Viktoria cuddled to her side, under her arm, resting a hand on Yuuri’s lower belly. 

“Thank you, my Yuuri,” she said. “You took care of me so well.”

Yuuri blushed, “Any time.”

“Does this mean then that we’re girlfriends?” Viktoria asked and Yuuri stared down at her frame, tucked under her arms, making herself seem smaller. She smelled so clean and fresh while Yuuri was still filthy from their last love making which she only cleaned up with a wet towel. Viktoria must have misunderstood her silence because she started to nudge her. “Please, please, Yuuri, be my girlfriend!”

Yuuri squirmed out of her arms until they were on the same eye level, taking her face between her hands and kissing her deeply. Viktoria was breathless when they parted. 

“Is this a yes?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Yuuri stressed every single yes with a kiss until Viktoria started to laugh. Filth forgotten they laid down, cuddling and kissing in a happy post heat haze until Chris came home and found them so. 

Yuuri was so happy that she didn’t even mind her teasing about the last traces of lingering heat scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think here or on [tumblr](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/). ;)


End file.
